


Fallout Equestria: S.T.A.L.K.E.R.

by Doof_Ex_Machina



Category: Fallout (Video Games), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, S.T.A.L.K.E.R. (Video Games)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Grimdark, Human, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doof_Ex_Machina/pseuds/Doof_Ex_Machina
Summary: A stalker reached the final goal of all stalkers, the Wish Granter, to make one simple wish.“Send me to Equestria!”Alas, instead of a quiet and peaceful world inhabited by kind ponies, the Monolith grants the human the other kind of hell so similar to the Zone. Equestrian Wasteland.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1: Equestrian Wasteland

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [История сталкера в FoE. История I](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/661249) by Hamuro. 



Who am I? A stalker. The stalker, namely. They used to call me Hamuro.

How I’d like to see the faces of those stalkers who constantly repeated that the Monolith did not exist.

I wouldn’t lie. It’d taken me trying hard enough — you could even say impossible — to get to it. First you went through a dense minefield of anomalies. You escaped from all kinds of mutants. Then, after all of this, you still needed to fight through the Monolith cultists all guns blazing. And there were the hell’s lots of them near the CNPP, I’d tell you. A wasp nest, sort of.

But… If you got a decent amount of luck and good equipment, you’d have a chance slightly better than nothing.

So here I was; standing inside the 4th reactor of the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant.

Phew. It wouldn’t take long to climb the steep staircase and that’s it… One could assume that I had reached my goal.

Heh. Who would have thought the Monolith to be able to fulfil my cherished dream — to get into the world of Equestria.

Many people might find it strange that an adult man, not to say a hardy stalker who’d already been stomping the Zone for a decent time, had such a weird, even childish wish. You know what? To hell with them. I’d had that dream the moment I started watching the show.

Here was my chance. I was standing right in front of the Monolith, also known to many as the Wish Granter. I was saying my want… Oh yes. He fulfilled it.

But as you may know, the Monolith granted wishes with but a nuance.

Instead of sending me to Equestria, it would send me to another hell. The place where horror, violence and cruelty were oh so real. Only those came not from humans — but ponies.

* * *

…I finished the last words of my wish. As soon as I stopped talking, a portal opened next to me and pulled me into the unknown.

When my consciousness returned to me, I tried to recover myself and that took rather a long time. I felt very bad and slightly sick after the teleportation. It was only after about an hour that I started to feel the improvement and was able to look around to assess the situation normally. I was lying in a shallow puddle, some kind of a forest directly ahead of me, a small town behind. Oh well.

At first I couldn’t believe it — my dream came true! It was Equestria! Just… Yay! But my cheerful stream of thoughts was interrupted by… a shot. It wasn’t a trick of the mind, I really heard a shot! But… But this couldn’t possibly be true. Equestria was full of peace and harmony and love…

Ah, fuck you Monolith, you scumbag… What’s the place you had sent me to? Fortunately, I had all of my equipment untouched. I had an assault rifle/grenade complex FT-200M, an Alpine-series pistol, a pretty nice knife — good enough at least for prying open cans — as I wore a bulletproof vest, a harness, a jumpsuit and a stuffed backpack. Oh… Sadly, I got just three magazines for my FT-200M and not many more for the Alpine. Shucks, if so I’d have only a can of Tourist’s Delight and a knife left to fight back.

I checked my artefacts and found them still in their places. The Bubble, the Soul, the Flame… Wait. Where’s the Flame? I started to look around on impulse. Phew. There was it, lying in the grass.

I walked over, picked up the artefact, and put it back in its container. How could it have fallen out?

I heard more shots in the distance and wisely decided it was enough checking and preparing — I’d better start moving. Since I didn’t really want to delve into unknown woods, I chose the town. There’s no telling what the fuck of a beast or beasts could lurk in the bushes.

The town was less than a kilometre away when my gut feeling suddenly told me to stop and glance around. Nothing seemed suspicious — the land veiled under the moonless night, the overcast sky above… Someone moaning not far away!

When I finally realized the moans were not a trick played by my mind, I decided — after much thought — to go and check what was happening there. Maybe I could help that hapless whoever they were and also find out where I’d occurred to be. The place was not the least bit like the Equestria I had dreamed of.


	2. Chapter 2: First Meeting

It turned out my hearing did not fail me. Someone was hurt for real as the grunts and noises of pain came from a ditch near the road along which I was walked. I shifted my FT-200M and moved softly, trying not to make too much noise. As much as I didn’t want to make my presence evident, I crawled toward the source of the sound.

To my surprise mixed with disbelief, I found a pony slugging in the ditch. Had the Monolith actually done what I asked it?…

All thoughts for later, though. There was a pony in need.

“Hey! You alright?” I came up with nothing cleverer than the stupidest question. “Do you need some help?”

“Cough… No, why! I’m all safe and sound! Got only a couple of ribs broken and a leg! …Sure as damn I need help!” he — or she — yelled, though from the sound the voice implied, it was her. And just a moment after, I looked more closely. She was a unicorn! It once again proved my guess that the Monolith had granted me a wish, just not the way I wanted it.

“Hold on, I’ll help you,” I replied, already getting my backpack off my shoulders to get a first-aid kit. “How did you get into this mess?”

“Wha? Are you nu—” It was at this moment that she decided to see who volunteered to save her from suffering, namely she stared right at me, which apparently didn’t work well. “AAH! HELLHOUND! HELP ME!!” she shrieked immediately.

Stunned by that sonic attack, my first reaction was to shut her up, which I did. I put one hand over her head and the other over her mouth. But it didn’t help much, and her eyes widened even more as she screamed with more effort. I thought for a moment that she’d been joking about her ribs.

“CALM DOWN, YOU FOOL! I’M NOT A HELLHOUND! I’M HUMAN!” I tried to shout over her cries, and it seemed to affect her, even if but a little. She almost stopped kicking all her legs while gazing at me somewhat confusedly. “That’s right. Calm down…” Alright. I took my hand away from her mouth very slowly, ready to shut it up again if anything. All the while I kept my eyes on her, just as she did on me. As soon as I lowered the hand I was trying to shut the mare with, all that was left was a tense silence.

“Uh, if you are not a hellhound, then what?” She appeared slightly calmer.

“I’ve already said it. I’m a human and I came from another world. Clear?”

She stared at me with evident disbelief again. “Well yeaaaah. A bit more clear. You sure you’re not a hellhound?”

“Gosh. I’ve been here not even for an hour and someone is already bothering me. No, I’m not a hellhound!!” She finally fell silent and was just ogling me. “Let’s do your wounds.”

“Please be careful… Agh!” I’d touched her leg with too much effort. “Careful!”

“Yeah, I’m trying,” I said as I softened my ministrations on her damaged leg. “Does it hurt when I do like this?” I straightened it a little.

She shivered, ready to scream again, but stifled the noise and just groaned.

“I see. Well, the leg’s pretty bad,” I said.

“Oh really?”

And I thought I was nice to her!

“Don’t be smart, we’ll try to cure you right now.”

I took the Soul artefact out of the container and placed it on her leg.

“Ugh. And what is this ball of yours? Wow! So warm.”

“This, as you called it, ball in our world is called an artefact. This one’s the Soul. Able to heal any wounds. There are also other types of artefacts increasing radiation or thermal protection—”

“Hm. Funny. What are we going to do next?” she asked.

“We… We’re just sitting here for a little while and resting. Sort of. As soon as your leg gets better, we’ll move out to find a safe place, and at the same time you can tell me where I’ve got to and where we are at the moment.”

“Well. I can tell you about our whereabouts right now.” She turned slightly and pointed a hoof at the town. “See that? This is Ponyville. Damned nest of raiders.” She turned back and pointed behind me. “There: the Everfree Forest, a dangerous place to be honest, and after the megaspells it only got worse,” she said.

“What the hell's raiders? Or who?”

“They are ponies — monsters even — that love to bully those who can’t defend themselves, rob them and stuff…”

“Even—”

“Yes, even that, after which they just torture or simply kill you.”

“I see. So Ponyville’s too dangerous a place?”

“Basically, yeah. But you see that tree house?” She pointed at the edifice's direction with a hoof.

“Hm. Aye, so?”

“So that was a library of sorts, and as they told me it was home to Ministry Mare Twilight Sparkle.” She noticed my face slightly changed. “Do you, uh, know something about her?”

“You could say that. A wee bit. But that’s not the point. I still didn’t get if Ponyville got a safe place to spend awhile?”

“Yes, it does. We could hole up in a house on the outskirts. You’d rarely meet a raider in that area.”

At this moment, not far from us flew by an iron spherical thing, some strange music pouring from the inside.

“What the hell is this? Should I shoot or is it harmless?” I pointed the FT-200M’s barrel at the iron sphere.

“Oh? Nah. This is a spritebot. You run into them from time to time. They’re mostly harmless. Always flying ‘round and playing music.”

“Fine. Let’s say you convinced me. But tell me, what is this thing on your leg?” I pointed at her strange accessory.

“It’s called a PipBuck. Unicorn magic and technology mixed together. It’s able to constantly watch over your health, help you with bandages and medicines, sort equipment in your saddlebags, do repairs, as well as to contain various notes and maps which you can flip just by a single switch. You may also listen to the radio, since it’s capable of decoding and tuning to almost any frequency. Oh, and it got the E.F.S. — Eyes Forward Sparkle — that guides you in the direction you need and shows if the ponies or other creatures are hostile. But the most impressive thing is the Stable-Tec Arcane Targeting Spell or S.A.T.S. Heh. That’s all. I hope I explained it well? The E.F.S. shows me you as a green.”

I gave vent to a prodigious whistle. “Cool gear indeed. My PDA can only show, let’s say, the location of all sorts of anomalies and the radiation counter. Err, maps as well.” I scratched the backside of my head and got the PDA out. “That kind of stuff.”

“Cute thing.”

“Well, it seems it’s been half an hour. You can take the artefact off.”

I removed the artefact from her leg and put it back in the container. It’d certainly discharged but not completely, so at least for a little bit it would be of use.

“Try contracting your leg. Carefully! No sudden movements!” I warned her.

She nodded and started to bend her leg back and forth. A happy smile found its way to her muzzle as she gradually speeded the movements up. She even got up and strolled a bit.

“Whoa, thank you Mr, um… What’s your name?”

“Back in my world, my name was Hamuro,” I replied. “And yours?”

“Erm… Silvia. Silvia Barrett,” she said.

I felt stupefied for a minute or two as I heard that. Barrett… What a name.

“Why, um, did they give you that name?”

“I kinda love rifles and such. Well, you know.”

“Like a sniper?”

“Yeaah,” she said squinting at me. “You have issues with that? It’s the wasteland, Hamuro, here everypony is for themselves and survives the way they can.”

“Okay. Fine. No issues.”

Welp. So that was my first acquaintance with the wasteland’s population.


End file.
